


Merry Christmas

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Time for each other.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wish all of you a Merry Christmas! ♥

Gibbs was sitting on the couch, still wearing his pajamas.

Tony entered the room, holding two cups of hot coffee in his hands. He sat down next to Gibbs, and they were drinking the coffee.

No new case today. All the presents were bought. Time to relax. Time for each other.

Tony was looking at the decorated Christmas tree. He smiled and leaned his head against Gibbs' shoulder. "I'm so happy," he whispered.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around him. "Me too."


End file.
